Till That Day
by IAmTheHeroOfTime
Summary: At a G8 meeting Canada notices that France is upset about him. He stays behind to ask him why and France decides to tell him a story. This is written in form of a flashback. Rated T for minor swearing and semi graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Your probably wondering why I'm uploading this instead of a update for my UsUk story. Well I have a new laptop and don't have my old files yet and I wanted to write this one before May 30th :) I hope you enjoy and keep in mind that I dont have a beta for this story yet. So I will try my best to have decent grammar**

* * *

Chapter 1

Canada's POV

It seemed like a normal G8 meeting, England was leading my loud-mouthed brother and I into the big conference room. Everyone was acting like they're normal selves, Italy was passed out in his seat and Germany was trying to wake him up while dealing with a bickering Romano, he insisted he'd come to "protect" his brother from the German. China was trying to ignore Russia who was asking him to become one with him. I ignored the loud chaos of the room and sat in my seat by England.

I sighed quietly, already bored and the meeting haven't even started yet. No teenager wanted to sit in a room for an hour and listen to older nations argue back and forth. The door opened again, a big smile spreading across my face when I saw my former care-taker stroll in. I waved excitedly at France; he gave me a pained smile before going to sit in a chair that was across from England. I ignored the way he smiled, figuring that I was just seeing things. Then I got a good look at his face.

His deep blue eyes were swollen and red like he'd been crying for hours. His hair was more tasseled than usual; it looked dull and not as silky. Like all the life had been sucked out of it. The nation that is known to look stunning looked like a complete mess. Everything about his appearance confused me. The other nations didn't even care to notice the current state France was in.

I turned to England and poked his shoulder to get his attention. He didn't look up from the notes he had written the night before, it was his turned to conduct the meeting today, I poked him again to make sure he felt it. He sighed and still didn't look up but this time he answered.

"Yes Canada?" he said dully.

"What's wrong with France?" I asked in a whisper, making sure France didn't hear me.

England looked up finally, glancing over at France for a moment. He looked over at the date written on the board, May 30th 1887, I saw his whole body tense up. I've never seen him look so tense and uncomfortable. He snapped out of his funk when the clock dinged when it struck 8:00, he stood up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the meeting. Before we start I'd like to say something…" he started, everyone stayed silent so he could continue. He turned and looked France in the eyes.

"Francis, if being here and seeing me is too much then you're free to leave. I'm sure everyone would understand." England continued.

Everyone was stunned from England's kindness towards France, even I was surprised. Usually the island nation was quite harsh on him. France gave him a small smile, this time it didn't look so forced and hurt. America was pouting in his seat that was next to England's, even though they had a big war about a hundred years ago America was still attached to England, so much for independence.

"Dude this is totally not fair! Why does France get to skip!" America complained loudly.  
I shot him a glare but of course he didn't notice, he almost never notices me and I'm his own brother. England gave him a warning look, causing him to sink down in his chair, still such a child. France thankfully ignored my brother's rude comment. He took a deep breath like he was preparing himself before he spoke.

"Merci England but I'm going to stay. It's about time I got over her, non?" he said, smiling happily but you could tell it was fake from the pain in his voice.

England looked away from France and the whole room fell silent. I felt like I was missing out on something, America looked just as confused as I was. This wasn't very surprising; he has always been quite dense and never picked up on the mood. I did my best to put the pieces together, what would have happened between France and England that would make England actually be nice to France? And who was "her"?

France never told me about any serious relationship. He had a couple flings that lasted at least two weeks, sometimes longer or shorter. But nothing long enough to where he'd need to get over someone. Millions of questions flooded my mind at once, all questions that only he could answer because I know England wouldn't tell me. England always got touchy when someone asked him about something that happened in the past. I would have to ask France once the meeting was over.

The meeting was finally over, now I just had to get France alone. I was one of the few nations that were actually comfortable being alone with him. I knew him well enough to know he would never do anything to me. Unless I asked of course but that would never happen. I felt someone tap my shoulder; I looked up and saw England.

"Are you coming?" he asked, I saw America impatiently waiting by the door.

I rolled my eyes at the scowl on my brother's face and shook my head. England seemed to understand and just nodded once then left. America perked up and followed closely behind him. Luckily France stayed behind to clean up and straighten everything out. I stood from my seat and shyly walked over to him.

"France? I have a couple of questions for you." I said softly, hoping I didn't come off as demanding or anything.

France gave me a warm smile, the familiar smile that he always had on his face back when he was the one raising me and not England.

"Ask away!" he said kindly.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself "What's wrong with you today? I've never seen you this down. Why did England think you couldn't handle seeing him? Who is "her"? And why do you have to get over her? What's up with May 30th? I don't understand." I asked quickly.

I must have overwhelmed him with all my questions because he looked a little taken back. Then his face saddened, he headed over to the green couch that sat against one of the walls then sat down. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"Those are all very good questions…" he said almost quiet enough to where I couldn't hear him.

I stayed silent, hoping he would continue and answer my questions. He beckoned me over with his hand, I did as he wished and went over to sit by him.

"To answer all your questions I'll have to tell you a very long story." he stated.

I quickly nodded my head; I enjoyed listening to other nations stories. It was like a history lesson but more accurate and not watered down, unlike how the humans wrote it.

"It was during the hundred year war. I remember everything like it happened just yesterday. How everything seemed to be falling apart. I thought I was going to completely lose my country to England. Nothing was getting better but that all changed when a girl sent a letter to King Charles, requesting to meet with him right way." France started.

I felt the excitement grow inside me, I just knew already that this was going to be an interesting story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it's late. I was gonna upload it when episode 15 of Beautiful World came out but I got so busy! French translations are at the end. **

* * *

Chapter 2

France's POV

~~~~~1431~~~~~~~

* * *

I sat calmly in the chair by the dauphin's; the whole party was in chaos. A young girl requested to see Charles tonight and everybody freaked, thinking she was coming to assassinate they're soon-to-be king. Charles was pacing back and forth till he suddenly stopped. He pointed to one of his archers.

"You! Wear my robes and sit in my throne. If she is an assassin then she will kill you and not me!" he commanded.

The poor archer looked terrified but obeyed his orders and put on the robes. He sat in the throne that was next to me. Out of nowhere a guard busted into the room, he was panting and looked like he was in complete panic.

"She's…here…" he said in between gasps for air.

The room filled with even more madness, the loud voices was giving me a headache. What was so scary about a girl who was probably harmless?

"Everyone, act normal!" Charles yelled over everyone's shouts.

He quickly went to hide behind a small group of his family. Right when everything settled down the double wooden doors opened yet again. A lone cloaked girl shyly walked in. When she reached the throne she pulled back her hood. I couldn't look away once I saw her face; she had stunning baby blue eyes. Her features were soft and just utterly beautiful. Her long dirty blonde hair was braided and rested over one of her shoulders. Her face twisted with confusion when she saw the archer.

"Bonjour, I'm Jeanne D'Arc. I'm here to see the dauphin." she said nervously.

"Mademoiselle, I am the dauphin." The archer lied smoothly, putting a hand on his chest.

If you didn't know Charles you would have been convinced. The girl shook her head and looked the archer dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but I know you're not him. Now could you please point me to him? It's urgent." she asked sharply.

Everyone gasped and started to murmur. Even I was surprised that this typical girl knew that the archer wasn't Charles. How could she know? I sat up higher in my seat.

"If you know he isn't the dauphin then I'm sure you could find him yourself." I challenged.

She looked at the ground, fiddling with her thumbs. She nodded once to show she accepted the challenge. The blonde walked through the crowd, glancing at the people every once in a while. She stopped by the group of family members that Charles was hiding behind. She stood up on her toes and reached out to him. Guards were at her side in seconds, pointing swords at her throat.

"I won't hurt him. I'm just a poor girl. Can't even read or write. Please let me talk to the dauphin." Jeanne begged the guards.

Charles moved out from hiding and shooed the guards away.

"How did you know it was me?" he questioned.

The girl fell to her knees and bowed her head in respect.

"My gentle dauphin, the king of heaven commands that through me you shall me anointed and crowned." she said softly but firm.

I cocked my head to the side, interested in what she meant. Charles seemed interested also; he folded his arms and looked down at the girl in front of him.

"King of heaven you say?" he said almost to himself.

"God speaks through me. He gives me visions. With my help you will be crowned and France will no longer be in the disgusting hands of the British." she explained.

I smiled when I heard my name come out of her mouth. Charles turned towards me and called me over with his hand. I obeyed my boss and went to him.

"What do you think, France?" he asked me.

"France? Why are you calling him France?" she asked, clearly confused.

"You've seen the man who calls himself England, correct?" he asked, she nodded "Well this is France."

Jeanne gasped and flung her arms around me. She held me tightly; I didn't even dare to push the young girl away. I just let her continue to hug me.

"My dear France, I will do anything in my power to get your other half back. I promise." I felt my face heat up from her words.

I looked away; hoping no one could see my blush. I gave her a small pat on the top of her head then turned to Charles and nodded, telling him that we could trust her. I felt her squeeze me one last time before letting me go. She beamed up at me; her smile was the most beautiful things I've ever seen, other than me of course. Charles clapped his hands, one of his guards came running, tripping in the process. I forced myself to hold back a laugh.

"Show Jeanne to the guest room that's down the hall on the third floor." he commanded.

The guard bowed and was about to take Jeanne to her room before I stepped in front of Charles.

"I'll take her. Wouldn't it be good for me to sort of get to know the girl that will be saving me?" I said quickly, somewhat making up an excuse to get to spend more time with her.

He rolled his eyes and dismissed the guard. I smiled softly, keeping my happiness inside. I turned to Jeanne and held out my hand to her.

"Ready?"

She just nodded and started to walk towards the doors, not taking my hand. Feeling awkward, I let my hand fall back to my side then followed her out. I led her through the long hallways of the castle. Only a few torches were up on the wall, making the lighting dim but still allowing us to see. I glanced at her every once in a while. I wanted to start up a conversation with her but I didn't know what to say. Thankfully she broke the awkward silence for me.

"How are you still alive?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, not sure how to answer the question.

"Well think of it like this. A ship can keep sailing as long as the crew repairs it, right?" I started "It's like that for us nations. As long as our country is strong we will live forever."

"So you basically can't die… that must be nice. If I was immortal I could go into battle without having to worry." she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

I could tell she was scared of fighting. I stopped her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"You won't have to worry anyways. You have God and France on your side." I told her, hoping it comforted her.

"Thank you France" Jeanne said kindly, giving me another one of her gorgeous smiles.

"Francis, you can call me Francis." I informed her.

"A-alright. Thank you Francis." she stuttered.

I couldn't tell if the slight pink on her cheeks was blush or the red tint the flames of the torches were giving off. I didn't care which it was. All I cared about was how her beautiful as haven't left mine. I had the urge to lean down and kiss her but I fought back the feeling. Knowing it would probably scare her off. I felt like I shouldn't mess things up with her, like she was going to be important to me. I put my hands in my pocket and rolled back on my heels.

"Um, this is your room by the way." I said awkwardly.

Jeanne frowned slightly, like she wanted our walk to go on longer. I stepped to the side of her and opened the door. She nodded her thanks, staying quiet.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

"Yes, there is. I need an artist to make me a banner, someone who can read and write, a steed, and ten thousand men to be ready for war tomorrow." she nearly demanded.

"I can't get all those things by tomorrow. It would take at least a week or so." I said honestly, resting my hand on the back of my head.

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What am I supposed to do till then…" she muttered to herself.

I knew she was just thinking out loud but I answered her anyways.

"I could show you around my country."

She tapped her chin with her pointer finger, acting like she needed to think about it.

"I think I'll be available." she teased.

"Perfect! A bientot Jeanne." I said happily.

"A bientot Francis." she said back, walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

A giant smile was plastered on my face. I turned on my heels and started to head to my own room. I could feel the excitement growing in my chest. Something I haven't felt in a long time thanks to this war. I knew this girl was going to make a big difference.

* * *

**Did you see what I did there? Episode 15 of Beautiful World is called A Bientot and it was the Jeanne D'Arc episode. I thought it would have been cool to do that**

**Dauphin: another word for the heir to the throne. **

**Mademoiselle: Miss**

**Bonjour: One of the many words for hello**

**A bientot: See you soon. **


End file.
